Hiramitsu Hinata
|song = |appearances = *Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi}} is a character in Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. Hinata's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Light. She has a habit of saying a lot. Bio Appearance Hinata is a young girl with medium-long soft brown hair worn in curled twin-tails on the sides of her head, bound by braided segments of hair. Her straightened bangs are cut inches above her eyes and she has thin, layered forelocks over them. Her eyes match the color of her hair. Casually she wears a yellow top with a design at the middle, a green skirt with a black belt and silver buckle, and a white and navy oversized sporting jacket. As Cure Sparkle, her eyes turn green and her hair becomes blonde, worn in a pair of thickly puffed twin-tails ending at her shoulders. On each side of her head is a cone-like section of hair, while her bangs and forelocks remain the same. On the left side of her head is a pearl clip with an orange gem heart on top. She gains white pom-pom earrings and a gold choker. She wears a mini-dress composed of a pale yellow frilly top and dark blue bodice with an orange triangle at the middle and a frilly ice blue tutu. Under the skirt is a fluffy petticoat to match the sleeves beneath her shoulder. Over her outfit is a cream-yellow vest with pleat bottom and orange lining, with a pair of spiked coat-tails that form a heart at the center. On each hip is a green heart, and at the middle of the chest is an orange bow with two gold diamonds at the middle shaped in alternate directions. This is paired with white gloves that have an orange heart on top, and neon yellow shoes that have an orange platform sole and bow around the ankle, worn with light mauve stockings that have a frilly pastel yellow cuff. Personality Hinata is a bright, outgoing and friendly second year middle school student. She tends to speak her mind, relevant or not. Although blunt, she is a honest girl, always apologizing once she realizes she did something wrong. She absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics as well, but is so fond of it that she isn't great at judging them fairly. Relationships *'Hanadera Nodoka' - Upon meeting Nodoka, Hinata is extremely excited to become friends with Nodoka. She even gives Nodoka a nickname: . *'Sawaizumi Chiyu' - Chiyu and Hinata are classmates and friends. Hinata gives her the nickname "Chiyuchi". *'Nyatoran' - When meeting him, although shocked to know he can speak, she warms up to Nyatoran really quickly, even immediately accepting his offer to become his partner. Etymology - means "peace" https://www.nihongomaster.com/dictionary/kanji/2475/%E5%B9%B3, while has many different meanings, such as "light", "glow" or "sparkle" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%85%89#Japanese. - There is a kanji equivalent that eludes to Hinata's theme, 日向 which means "sunny place". https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%97%A5%E5%90%91#Japanese. Cure Sparkle is a verb that can mean "to shine brightly with a lot of small points of light" https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/sparkle. History Meeting Nodoka Hinata meets Nodoka after running into her. Initially, she apologizes for accidentally knocking Nodoka over but after realizing that Nodoka is fine, she invites Nodoka to visit her family's juice shop and animal clinic some time soon. At school, Hinata is extremely excited to know that Nodoka is the transfer student and is delighted to learn that Nodoka is sitting behind her. Meeting Nyatoran and Becoming Cure Sparkle Hinata first comes across Nyatoran when he gave back her lip gloss. She quickly grows fond of him, although she is shocked to learn he can talk. Later on, she finds out Nodoka and Chiyu haven't escaped the mall so she runs back into the epicentre to try and find them.There, she witnesses them transform into the Pretty Cure. After fangirling for a little while, she quickly lashes out at the Megabyogen when she sees the duo struggling. Nyatoran is impressed with the way Hinata is handling the situation and asks her to be his partner. She accepts and the two combine powers to become Cure Sparkle. Sparkle is excited by her new appearance but quickly becomes serious to defeat the Megabyogen with Healing Flash. Cure Sparkle "The two lights that come together! Cure Sparkle!" 溶け合う二つの光！キュアスパークル！ Tokeau Futatsu no Hikari! Kyua Supākuru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hinata. In order to transform, she needs her transformation Element Bottle, her Healing Animal partner Nyatoran and her Healing Stick. Transformation Attacks * : Her first attack that she can perform with her Healing Stick and Nyatoran. Songs Hinata's voice actor, Kouno Hiyori has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duets Trivia *She shares her name with Hinata from Max Heart's 2nd movie. *She isn't good at studying. Gallery :Main Page: Hiramitsu Hinata/Image Gallery References Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure characters Category:Main characters